Romeo & Cinderella
by Crayon Bunny
Summary: "How do you wish to choose your new bride, my King?" King Thranduil's servant questioned. "Send out elves to deliver invitations to every she-elf within Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien. A ball shall be held within my palace a week from now, for myself to determine which maiden is worthy enough to become my wife." His royal advisor bowed his head.
1. Prologue

King Thranduil sat upon his throne, his right leg crossed over the other and his chin resting on his hand. His cyan eyes distantly looking away from the front of the throne room, awaiting the arrival of his royal advisor. The great King of Mirkwood had lately been troubled by seeing how lonely his son was. It seems as the days go by, Thranduil notices more and more how distant his son is. He would not come back to the palace on some nights, staying in the dangerous woodland on his own. This made the King concerned for the well-being of his son.

The doors of the throne room opened, causing the Elven King to slowly transition his eyes to the front, focusing upon the elven servant who walked forth and knelt on one knee to bow.

"Amin Aran" ("My King")

Thranduil nodded his head once to the servant whom was also his royal advisor. The advisor got to his feet and held his hands behind his back, keeping his chin up and shoulders back.

The Woodland King rose to his feet gracefully, nonchalantly walking down the oak steps that connected to the floor and the throne. He voiced to his advisor with his elven pride.

"Last night, I asked you this... "What am I to do? For my son is growing distant from not only I, but his people also. He chooses to spend his time wandering through the forest alone. My concern grows for him and the future of Mirkwood. What am I to do?" I gave you one day to think of an answer."

The King walked past his advisor, stepping out onto the grand balcony so he may look out into the forest of Mirkwood. From miles away, with his elven eyes, he saw Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, sitting alone on a branch of an oak tree.

"What am I to do?"

The royal advisor paused for a mere second before replying to his ruler. He had to make sure the King had finished saying what he wished to say because, the advisor would not dare to clash words with the powerful leader. Severe punishments would follow otherwise. However, his pause could not be too long for it would wreck the King's patience.

"I have found an answer, my King. The answer in which you seek"

Thranduil turned his head to the advisor, raising his dark eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Mirkwood's King stepped back inside, edging closer to his servant. His servant closed his eyes and opened them.

"I believe the answer, is for you to remarry, my beloved King"

Thranduil's head whipped to the side so he was facing his servant head on now.

"Remarry?"

"Allow me to explain, my King"

Thranduil walked back up the steps to his throne, taking his seat once more with his leg crossed over again and resting his chin on his hand.

"Very well."

"As you said, my King, Prince Legolas has been distant from us and you also worry for the future of Mirkwood. If you were to take a she-elf's hand in marriage, you shall have the chance to set new laws upon Mirkwood, unite new woodlands together and perhaps the possible future of another royal child."

The King's voice went bold yet remained in its usual angelic tone.

"Another child? How will this benefit my son?"

"My King," The advisor stepped forward once. "the opportunity for him to be an older brother, a responsible person to a young one shall bloom."

The words in which his servant spoke were correct and very truthful. The King could not have thought up a better answer himself. He saw sense in this advice and was wise enough to act upon it.

"Very well"

"How do you wish to choose your new bride, my King?"

"Send out elves to deliver invitations to every she-elf within Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien. A ball shall be held within my palace a week from now, for myself to determine which maiden is worthy enough to become my wife."

His royal advisor bowed his head.

"Náto, amin Aran" ("Yes, my King")


	2. Chapter 1 - Night of the Ball

Elves from all over came to the palace of Mirkwood, in hope of being selected by the King to become his new bride. The maidens wore dresses of blood ruby, aqua ocean, emerald leaf and navy royal with hair of flaxen gold, caramel brunette and ebony midnight. None in which had caught his eye as he sat upon his throne, not having danced with any. Despite this, the women danced with Thranduil's elves, keeping them on display whilst the King scanned the grand hallway once more to see if he had missed any.

Disappointed coated his silver-blue eyes having seen no woman whose looks were worthy enough to grab his attention. Not wishing to see the unworthy any more, he stood up from his throne and left the hallway to rest in his chamber for a moment. Thranduil was a King who loved nothing more than to throw parties within his palace, providing rich wine to drink, food rare to one's taste buds and music so fine that everyone will wish to dance beyond their limits.

Once Thranduil entered his chamber, he passed his King-sized bed to walk out onto the balcony. His hands rested upon the stone as he looked out into the Woodland, over to the horizon. He was not searching for anything, he was merely thinking whilst he felt the night air hit against his pale skin which was almost as white as snow. He closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and exhaling from his nose also. The King did this in a deep manner, proving his discontented thoughts currently flowing through his mind. '_Perhaps remarrying is something that fate is not going to allow me to do'_

When Thranduil opened his eyes however, his own thoughts were proven wrong. A fair maiden with fuchsia hair, like the autumn leaves and a white dress more beautiful than the moon itself, walked out from his palace and headed into the woodland. The King was intrigued by the appearance of this female and decided that she could be his potential bride. He left his balcony, returning back to the hallway in order to exit his palace. He arrived outside and scanned the area of trees to discover her current location. When he did, he followed her trail to where she was.

The fair maiden looked down at the ground whilst she walked slowly into the dark woodland. She did not wear any shoes for she had simply never owned a pair, however she was lucky enough to have the material possible for making the very dress in which she wore. Her head was in the clouds as she walked away from Thranduil's palace, feeling like she stood no chance whatsoever against the other beautiful she-elves in becoming his bride. She had watched him from the side of the hallway, standing behind a pillar. She had been too nervous to find an elf's hand to dance with so she just stood there. Unnoticed.

The shy female stopped in her tracks when she heard a twig snap behind her. _'W-what was that?' _Her body was frozen to the spot, nerves taking control of her body.

"Mankoi naa lle n'e sinome?" ("Why are you out here?")

The grand and noble voice belonged to the King of the very woodland in which they were within. The maiden turned around and faced Thranduil, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Aiya! Amin hiraetha," ("Oh! I'm sorry,") She bowed her head down to him and kept it there, not daring to look into his eyes. "Kela goheno nin, a'maelamin Aran" ("Please forgive me, my beloved King")

The King looked down at the fuchsia headed maiden, thinking solemnly. _'Exceptional manners and a unique appearance like none I have seen. Her hair is that of autumn leaves. I can see clearly into her soul... it is pure. Truly worthy of becoming my wife.'_

"Raise your head, maiden"

Although she was stunned by his enchanting presence, she found the courage to raise her head and look at him, straight into his royal eyes. His eyes looked into hers also, searching deeper into her soul and heart. _'Yes... such purity lies within this maiden'_ He stepped closer to her but as he did, she stepped back.

"You did not answer my question"

His voice was bold and very demanding, such behaviour struck fear into the young maiden which caused her poor heart to race.

"I-I felt like I did not belong, my beloved King. I had not danced once"

"And neither had I, yet you still felt it was right to leave my palace before the ball ended"

She continued to step back for he would not stop advancing forth to her. However, her back was now against a tree when Thranduil finally stopped. He offered her his hand.

"Perhaps now is our chance to steal a dance before the night ends"

She looked at his hand, hesitating but her nerves got the better of her and she snatched back her hand.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Are you saying no to your King?"

This caused the maiden to shut herself up whilst tilting her head upwards, looking at him once more. His eyes seemed more gentle than they were before, inviting her to take his hand now. Thranduil held onto her hand and his other strong hand went to her waist, where he pulled her closer to him. She gasped quietly as he did so. They could still hear the music from the palace which gave them a reason to stay exactly where they were. Once the maiden placed her hand onto his broad shoulder, he leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Now dance"

His calm yet forceful command gave her no choice but to obey. Her body was acting against her will, but she was not complaining. Thranduil stepped forward and she moved with the King, looking down at her feet so she could make sure she wouldn't trip up.

"Look at me"

He whispered, wanting her to give him eye-contact. It was something he desired, for he loved the connection he felt between the both of them. Once again, she obeyed, lifting her head up to look into the King's beautiful and rare elven eyes. Despite his eyes, his face was serious and very fearful looking for the maiden. She felt as if he was scolding her for something and she tried to figure out what, but these thoughts corrupted her footing and she ended up tripping over the King's foot, almost falling to the ground if it weren't for him pulling her back up. She bowed her head, apologising over and over again, but the King did not wish to listen to any of it.

"Dina" ("Be silent")

He hushed her and went back to the slow waltz in which they were previously doing. The maiden did not feel right doing this however. She felt under pressure and was still over-whelmed by the very fact the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, was dancing with her. _'Could it be... he considers me...'_ She interrupted her own thoughts and broke away from the King.

"I am sorry, my beloved King, but I cannot do this." She lifted up her dress a bit so she could walk away easier as she turned around. "I best be leav- oh!" The maiden had stepped onto ice without even realising it and fell backwards.

One second was all it took for Thranduil to step onto the ice smoothly and grab her waist with one of his big, firm hands whilst the other held her hand, pulling her into his strong chest. Their eyes connected once more, the maiden's heart beating with warmth now. His eyes were soft and more welcoming than before, casting aside her shyness. He spoke calmly to the maiden in his arms.

"Your grace is unflattering, maiden"

The fuchsia haired female's cheeks went crimson in embarrassment but he continued to speak in such a way that made him seem mildly infatuated by her. But he was more than infatuated. He felt his icy heart grow warm, staring at this maiden.

"you should seek improvement in that"

Thranduil realised her and she laughed quietly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear; her confidence now slowly growing around him.

"Yes, perhaps so"

She bowed her head once more to King Thranduil, stepping back onto the frost-covered grass. She looked up and noticed the moon was at the highest point in the sky.

"I really must be going now, it's midnight"

The maiden was about to run when Thranduil called out to her.

"You have not given me your name"

She stopped, turning her head back to the King with a small yet charming smile.

"You never asked for it... my beloved King"

Without another minute passing by, she ran off through the woodland soon disappearing. The King was left standing on the ice, not getting a chance to ask for it. A smirk came to his serene face as he looked up to the moon, seeing that it was indeed midnight.

_'Run away for now, but I will find you... little Cinderella'_


	3. Chapter 2 - Presenting his Bride

Anastasia was the name of the fair maiden whom Thranduil danced with at the ball. She lived in a cottage, just outside of Mirkwood, out in the open where the meadows were. Her cottage was surrounded by beautiful flowers and there was a small river bank near by it, no wider than a metre.

Anya, the shortened version of her name was what she preferred when being addressed. However, not many people would ever talk to her because she had lived alone for a few hundred years. Ever since her brother died.

She sat down upon a wooden stool, in front of her mirror whilst brushing her long, rare hair. From living alone for so long, she had forgotten how special her hair was. It was not like other elven colours of hair. It was the colour of autumn leaves. After she finished brushing her hair, she slipped in some small forget me not flowers into her pink hair and stood up from her stool, exiting the cottage. She wore a plain white dress that went just past her knees but was sleeveless. Anya followed the small stream into the Mirkwood forest which led her to a patch where many wild roses grew.

When she arrived there, she knelt down onto the frosty grass and admired the dazzling beauty of the flowers. Somehow, winter made the roses look so much more beautiful than in the summer. They stood out from their natural season in such an amazing fashion. _'I'm so glad they survive during Winter. I hate seeing such grand flowers die'_

Something wasn't right. Anya felt like she was being watched. Not wanting to make herself seem like she was in panic, she very slowly turned her head to the side only to see the most magnificent creature she had ever seen; a white stag.

Thranduil watched the maiden through the eyes of the white stag and found his lips tugging into a smile. _'Found her'_

Anastasia stood up very slowly. Even so, the stag turned and ran off.

_'Such a fragile creature'_ Thranduil thought to himself. '… and she shall be mine'

The maiden felt like it would be in her best interest to turn around and return to her cottage. She did so, and in a calm way, not wanting to disturb the forest life around her. The young maiden knew something was about to happen, her heart beginning to beat a little faster. She could feel the ground beneath her pulse multiple times in an irregular pattern and that was because a band of horses were heading her way. She lifted up her dress to dart forward to run the rest of the way once she was through the gates and out into the open, but before she could cut across the stream to her cottage, a white stallion stopped in front of her making her do the same. The other two riders stopped behind her whilst the one in front of her spoke.

"You are to come back with us to the palace of Mirkwood."

She blinked in total confusion at the rider, looking at him with question in her eyes.

"But why? I did not do anything wrong, did I?"

The rider nodded to one of his companions and he suddenly grabbed Anya, lifting her up onto his horse. She tried to struggle but she was no match for an elvish guard.

"W-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed in shock.  
"Silence until we arrive back at the palace. You will awaken creatures within the forest."

Without another word being said, the band of horses rode back through the gates and entered Mirkwood forest. Anya wrapped her arms tightly around the rider for dear life, feeling her eyes water slightly from the sheer force these stallions were running at.

Moments passed and the band road across the bridge to Thranduil's palace and dismounted their horses, lifting the maiden down to escort her back inside to where the throne room was. Anya looked around, pleading them with her innocent eyes to allow her to go but they did not fall for it. Even if they did, setting her free would be defying the King and that would never go unpunished. Thranduil was a powerful ruler, but could be wicked if he wanted to be. That's what makes him more dangerous than any other elf.

The three guards and Anya entered the throne room, the guards presenting her before the King. Thranduil looked down at his future bride and he smiled, stroking his bottom lip a couple of times. Anya looked up at the King with her big brown eyes in pure innocence.

"I knew I would find you, little Cinderella"

Anastasia blinked a couple of times at the name her King had given her, not knowing what he meant by it. She found the courage to speak up to him, but timidly.

"M-my King? Did I do something?"

"Yes. You did."

Thranduil got up from his throne and walked down the steps to his throne with his hands behind his back. As soon as he was in front of Anya, he bent down a little, tilting his head to the side to give the maiden a handsome smile.

"You have enchanted me"

Her eyes widened in shyness when the King spoke those words to her. He straightened his back and looked to his left, nodding to the two elven maids.

"Take her to her new room. Once you have made her presentable for me, bring her to my chamber"

The maids bowed to Thranduil and walked over, taking both of Anastasia's arms to pull her away. Anastasia's cheeks were red like roses when Thranduil said that so openly. _'W-what does he plan to do to me? I know he wishes for a new bride, but he's not really going to... is he? Somebody help me' _Anya looked around for someone that could possibly help her but there were none. Only guards and maids. She struggled against the two maids holding onto her arms.

"P-please let me go!"

The two maids refused to talk to Anya, not wanting her to influence a defiance against the King. They kept their heads down and continued to drag her to her new room. One of the maids let go of Anastasia's arms and walked over to a wooden door, opening it up and went straight back over to Anya, pulling her inside along with the other maiden. One closed the door and sealed it shut with some elvish spell she quickly muttered and walked back over to Anya, setting her down in a chair, in front of a mirror. This was when the two maids begun to make Anastasia more presentable for their powerful ruler.

The maids brushed her hair, braiding it into a more elegant looking style that they were sure the King would admire. The duo even stripped Anastasia of her plain white dress to bath her. Surprisingly, Anya was not crying out in total distress. She did her best to keep herself calm and it was working. She knew that King Thranduil was not evil so surely this ritual the two maids were doing in making her look more "presentable" was not for the King's seduction. Or could it? She shook her head, casting these thoughts out from her head, not wanting to think any further into it. She was already a nervous wreck as it was. Those thoughts would not benefit her in the slightest.

After the maids bathed Anya, they lifted her out from the wooden tub and dried her rapidly so they could get started on putting on a dress on her. When bathing her, they used such wonderful oils and herbs that Anastasia had never even smelt or heard of before. The maids were also careful not to let the water touch the braid they had done for Anastasia.

Once she was dry, they made her stand upon a wooden box whilst they got silky green fabrics and fitted an outfit onto her petite body. Anya looked into the body-length mirror with a sad expression for all this was happening too fast. She knew that it would be an honour to marry the King, but hardly even knew him. She is being forced into this, without herself having a say in the matter. One of the maid's noticed Anya's sorrowful expression and spoke to her for the first time.

"Do not look so sorrowful, fair maiden. King Thranduil will take good care of you."

"...Why me?"

The other maid smiled, tying up the ribbons of the dress at the back, tightly.

"Love is unexplainable at times."

"Love? The King only met me last night. He couldn't possibly love me"

"Of course not, but he is infatuated by you"

The first maid spoke up.

"He's shown great interest in you, fair maiden. He believes you are worthy enough to be his wife"

Anastasia's hands covered her face as she felt her eyes begin to sting with tears.

"B-but this is all happening so fast. They just... took me away from my home. Just like that"

She sobbed quietly into her hands and the two maids looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to console the poor maiden upon the box. It was now the second maid's turn to talk.

"The King will not force the marriage ceremony onto you so suddenly. For now, he wishes to get to know you. This is also your chance to get to know him, also. You will find out many things about each other, and soon your mind will be put at ease about this marriage. In time, you'll both learn to love each other."

The first maid spoke, reaching her hand up to Anya's and holding it gently so they both could hold eye contact. The maid smiled with reassurance.

"King Thranduil is hard to please, but to think that he feels pleased by the fact you shall become his new wife... that's something rare, fair maiden."

The comforting words of the two maids helped Anya, thus causing her to finally let out a small smile, wiping away a couple of her stray tears. She nodded once to the two maids.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you, both of you."

They nodded their heads.

"May we ask you of your name?" The first maid asked. Anya smiled a little more, nodding to them.

"Anastasia, but please call me Anya. I consider you both friends of mine already"

"Well, Anya." The second maid stood by her side and looked into the mirror, seeing the beautiful dress she had put on Anastasia. "I believe it is time for you to get to know our King"

She nodded one last time and stepped down from the wooden box. She followed the two maids out from the room as they led her down many corridors to finally get to Thranduil's chamber. The second maid entered Thranduil's chamber whilst the first told Anya to wait for the second to come back. After five seconds had passed, the second maid came back out and looked straight into Anya's eyes.

"The King is ready to see you"

Anya slowly walked through the doors, entering Thranduil's chamber and the two maids shut the doors behind her, leaving the King and his future bride alone.  
"Finally... we are alone once again, little Cinderella"


	4. Chapter 3 - Dwarves in the Dungeons

Thranduil came in from outside his balcony, greeting the maiden who had sparked his interests greatly. He walked towards her, his beautiful silk coat trailing behind him on the concrete ground. Anastasia kept her head down, standing there frozen to the spot, not daring to move.

"How many times must I tell you to look up at me? My patience is thin"

She obeyed, sensing the possible anger which could arise if she did not. The King stood there, looking at her for a few moments. The sun from outside was gleaming down onto his silver hair making it shine bright, becoming luminous. He took a step forward, now wishing to approach her.  
"Mani naa essa en lle, wen?" ("What is your name, maiden?")

She suddenly lowered her head, now feeling intimidated by the fact the King was now towering over her petite body. Her voice went dry and her body shook a little.

"Anastasia" She whispered.

"Speak up" He ordered, his blue eyes looking down in a judgemental manner. She did not speak this time for her heart was beating too loudly in her ears for her to think straight. Noticing this, Thranduil bent his index finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her head up so she could look into his eyes. He was being gentle now, perhaps understanding she was nervous in his powerful presence. For once, he spoke lightly to her.

"I do not bite"

Anya's eyes twinkled upon hearing the King say this to her, realising that he was trying to be gentle with her; he was trying to understand her emotions. Thranduil removed his finger from her and put his hands behind his back again, looking away with elvish pride.

"... unless angered"

Anya found herself smiling now, holding back her small laugh at the King's words. Her heart beat calmed down in relaxation. Her confidence slowly began to bloom, the nerves no longer being there. She spoke a little bolder now.

"Anastasia. My name is Anastasia"

"Anastasia..." As the King breathed in, he closed his eyes to take in the important information. He thought the name fitted her beautifully.  
"O-oh, but you may call me Anya if you wish, my King. I would hate it if you had to be so formal when addressing me"

"Formality is the best king of manners. It is polite and I shall not degrade your name in such an irresponsible manner"

"But-"  
The King snapped his eyes over to her, causing her to silence herself. When the King said something, it was law. She gave him one nod, showing that she understood.

"I see the maids have presented you in a fair way. I am impressed by their work" He walked back over to her, however he now begun to circle her very slowly. When he was behind her, he moved his lips next to her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. "You almost look as beautiful as you did last night"

Anya's cheeks went pink like the petals of a young rose, sparking beauty and more life into her precious complexion. Thranduil's elven eyes never missed a thing, so he noticed this blush and her placed a couple of his bent fingers over her cheek, stroking it from behind, looking at her from the side.

"Life strides into your cheeks, flaring with colours of the summer. So this is the effect my very words have upon my new bride. I am blessed with such a gift"

The maiden's heart once again belted against her chest but not out of nerves. It was because she was beginning to feel a deep and powerful feeling within the pit of her stomach. Reality beginning to hit her that the King of Mirkwood, one of the leaders of the elven race... wanted to marry her, for her to become his Queen.

"My King?" He walked around her and stopped in front of her to hear her speak. She looked down but then raised her head.

"You wish for me to be your new wife?"

"That is correct."

"But... we... we don't love each other" Realising what she said, she tried to add things on to make it sound better so Thranduil would not get angry at her. "W-what I mean to say is that, we hardly know each other. A-and marriage should be out of love and-"

"You believe marriage should be out of love?"

Anastasia was taken back by his question. She blinked, frowning ever so faintly.

"But of course. Why do you ask such a question?"

Thranduil paused. Memories of him and his arranged marriage all those many hundreds of years ago flooded his mind.

"When you are that of royalty, you may choose whatever bride you wish. That or arranged marriage."

Anya went quiet, listening to his words very carefully.

"You were arranged to marry another?"

"To Legolas's mother"

"... And now you have decided to choose your new bride?"

"You ask too many questions. Be silent." He almost snapped, but his tall posture remained.

"But-"

Confidence now flowing through her veins, she spoke her mind.

"Is this not selfish of you?"  
The King looked at her in disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed upwards in a curve, whilst his mouth opened ever so slightly, not believing the new found confidence within her.  
"You have taken me away from my home before I could even pack my things. I could have been living with my family for all you knew and you just ordered your men to kidnap me, taking me back to you. You even told your maids to make me look "presentable" for you. I never once had a say in the matter-"  
Thranduil walked over to her, anger raging through his tall body. His voice was now loud and dominant, able to strike fear into anything and anyone underneath him.

"Do not speak to me of being selfish. I have done nothing but protect my people for many thousands of years. You believe yourself to be so special that I must throw you away? No. You are to become my wife, the new Queen of this forest. Rulers must make sacrifices for their people, so perhaps you should sacrifice your well-being for the future of my people."

Holding her tears back, she raised her voice too.

"How will me becoming your Queen benefit your people?!"

"I refuse to fill you with artificial emotions which will stand in the way of us"

She frowned deeply, looking away so he could not see the tears now welling up within her eyes. Thranduil turned, walking over to his bed, lifting up a branch of mistletoe he had. He turned it over, examining it.

"I shall propose a deal with you" He placed the mistletoe back down, turning his head to Anastasia. "If we fall in love with each other any time soon, we shall marry."

"And if we don't?"

"I shall set you free and you may live your life as you choose. But be certain about this, Anastasia" Thranduil walked over her, towering over her small body again. He had the faintest of smirks upon his face but his features mainly looked frightening and dominating. "I never fail and I always receive what I want. You can trust those words with all your heart."

Anya's eyebrows knitted together into a scowl, the King's high and mighty attitude sickening her.

"I refuse to fall in love with you, my King."

"Why?"

"Because I believe you will never fall in love with me"

"We shall see, little Cinderella. This "love" you speak of may work miracles between us"

Bitterness filled the little maiden's head and without even thinking, she insulted King Thranduil.

"I highly doubt that." She spat. Now, the King was angry but he refused to bite. He roared his next few lines.

"Guards!" The doors opened, banging against the walls to make rumbling echoes. They marched together in sync until they were right behind Anastasia. The King looked directly at the female before him. "Until you regain the manners you had last night for me, you shall stay within my dungeons so you may be left alone, to think about your behaviour towards me. It is unflattering. Take her away" He commanded and the two strong elves grabbed her arms, pulling her away in a much more vicious way than what the maids did to her. Anastasia knew there was no point in struggling against them, she couldn't even get out of the grip of the maids, so she would for definite be no match against the guards. They took her down to the dungeon where the cells were and she was thrown into one of them, the gate being locked behind her.

"No! Please!" She ran up to the bars, grabbing a hold them. "Let me go! I didn't mean to-" Before she could finished, the guards had already left. Anya fell to her knees and rested her forehead against the ice cold bars. "Amin pe-channas..." ("I'm an idiot...")

Her elven ears twitched once when she heard muttering coming from somewhere else. She looked up and noticed that in other cells were dwarves. She blinked, astonished.

"They've locked up one of their own?" She heard one of them exclaim quietly.

"Of course, Thranduil's despicable. He's capable of doing anything."

"And she's a babe too..."  
"Kili, shut up"

"But Fili-"

"No."

_'Kili and Fili? What strange names' _She thought to herself.

"The both of you, be quiet. Bickering is the last thing we need" Thorin spoke. By merely looking at him, Anya knew who he was. He was the King of Erebor, cast out from his home by Smaug. He looked at the maiden with his lonely eyes. "Why have you been locked up, any way?"

Anya smiled weakly, looking down at the stone floor. "King Thranduil kidnapped me from my home because he wished for me to be his Queen. I refused because of the way he was treating me and then he threw me in here to think about what I did"

Fili spoke next.

"So because you replied with an answer he did not want to hear, he locked you up. I never knew he was so spoilt"

"He's an elf." Thorin stated. Anya frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with elves. Not all of us are like him"

Thorin was about to bark something back, however Kili interrupted him.

"Come now, Thorin. Let's not scare her any more. She's frightened enough as it is"

Thorin just turned around and leant against the stone wall, saying nothing else. Kili turned his head to the maiden.

"You never told us your name"

She smiled a little, replying with what she said to the King.

"You never asked for it"

Kili chuckled, a dashing smile mixed in at the same time. Fili smiled also.

"You're right," Kili begun before adjusting the way he was sitting so he could speak to the maiden more clearly. "well, let me change that" He cleared his throat and gave another handsome smile, as if he was trying to hit on the female. "Hey baby, what's your name?" Thorin rolled his eyes whilst Fili face palmed, sighing.

Anya giggled for a couple of seconds at the fail of charm, yet she replied as if it was working. "Anya"

"Ah, short for Anastasia I'm assuming?"

Anya looked at Kili in surprise, blinking slowly. "Yes..." The corner of her lip tugged up into a tiny smile. "It is"

He rubbed the back of his neck, continuing to smile charmingly. "It's beautiful, you know?"

Anya shook her head, continuing to smile. She found it sweet that he was trying but he clearly failed at the chat up in her eyes.  
"Antolle ulua sulrim" ("Much wind pours out of your mouth")

"I have no idea what you said, but I'm sure it's agreeable"

Anastasia then howled with quiet laughter, having to put her hand over her mouth. Kili looked down.

"... I just said something stupid, didn't I?"

"Most likely, Kili" Fili replied.

Suddenly, a hobbit appeared with keys in his hands. _'Where on earth did he come from?' _The dwarves got to their feet in happiness, glad to see him.

"We're so glad to see you, Bilbo"

'Very strange names...' Bilbo unlocked all of the cells in which the dwarves were in. Kili spoke up.

"Bilbo, release the elf too"

Thorin then glared at him.

"No. She stays."

"But she's done nothing wrong"

"If Thranduil finds her missing along with us, we will only have more trouble on our backs. Do you understand, Kili?"

Kili looked at up at where Anastasia was and gave her an apologetic look. He sighed.

"Yes. I understand"

When Kili made eye contact with her again, Anya gave him a smile to show that she understood too, proving there would be no hard feelings attached to them. After that, the hobbit left with the dwarves to escape from the dungeons, leaving Anastasia alone.


	5. Chapter 4 - The White Stag

Alone in her cell sat the fair maiden of whom the King wished to marry. She was left alone to think and now she was beginning to understand that perhaps she did speak to the King rudely. But nonetheless, she knew that she wasn't entirely to blame for the King was being too forward with her. She sighed to herself as she hugged her knees close to her chest, just wishing that she never left her cottage to go to the ball. It was her own fault and she knew that. She thought that the King would be kind and gentle. He was on the night of the ball, but after that night he had not been the same. He was over-confident about her, glad that she was now in palm of his hand. Now that she was in his palace, she belonged to him and only him.

"You must be Anastasia" Anya raised her head to see that a blonde elf was in front of her. He looked just like the King. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. My father informed me about you" Anya wiped away the tears upon her water line and she bowed her head to him.

"P-pleasure to meet you" She stuttered, not wanting to anger him too.

"Do not be afraid. I will not raise my voice at you"

"How did you k-"

"I was watching from outside. Besides, the way my father raises his voice, I'm sure that everyone within the palace heard" Anastasia looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh dear..."

"I know you are scared and you do not wish to be here, but I must inform you that my father will be keeping near him for a while. He is not one to give up so easily. I don't think I've known him to ever give up, actually"

"So I'm trapped here forever?"

He smiled a little, shaking his head. "No. Just for a long while. He believes that you will learn to love him." Anastasia looked away, replying bitterly.

"How can I love someone who doesn't even love me in return?"

"But that is where you must be selfless, Anastasia, and give him a chance. You both must spend more time with each other if there's ever any hope of you becoming the new Queen" She frowned at him with her innocence.

"Did your father send you down to say that to me?"

"He sent me down to make sure you had "regained your manners" not to give you a lecture like I am doing so now"

"I do not need you to lecture me"  
"Clearly you do if you're not willing to give my father a chance"

This silenced the maiden for the elf before her was right. She nodded once, sighing very quietly. "I understand..."  
"My father is a good man. You do not give him enough credit"

"Legolas, I've been loo-" A she-elf with auburn hair suddenly appeared next to him but she stopped herself when she saw the maiden in the cell. "Anastasia?" She bowed her head with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Legolas cleared his throat. "Anastasia. This is Tauriel, one of the high guards"

Anya smiled, nodding once to the silvan elf.

"It seems everyone is learning my name so quickly"

"But of course, you are to be King Thranduil's new wife" Tauriel exclaimed with a wide smile, happy to be in the presence of a new she-elf. Anya took a liking to her already, glad there was someone with a friendly smile within the palace. Tauriel looked at Legolas.

"Your father wishes to speak with you" Legolas nodded.

"Very well" He looked back at Anya. "I shall inform my father you've had a change of heart." Anya smiled a little, nodding once.

"Okay" She whispered out and just like that, he left. Tauriel stayed behind to talk to Anastasia. She smiled warmly.

"So you are going to marry the King?"

"That is something that's not certain yet"

"How so?"

"I believe it's better if we were to fall in love with each other before marriage"

Tauriel nodded, understanding the wise choice.

"I believe that would be best also. Marriage should be for love..." She looked away, a distant and sorrowed look within her eyes. "not because of royalty." Anya noticed that the she-elf's voice became more quiet and distant. She tilted her head.

"You... love someone. Don't you?" She turned her head, blinking at the maiden. Anya's eyes lit up. "It's Legolas" Tauriel looked behind her, hoping that no body was watching nor listening. "I saw that look in your eye when you were speaking to him" Tauriel turned back to Anya and smiled faintly but then looked down.

"Yes. Well, it's never going to happen. Thranduil told me to stop attracting him."

"He loves you in return?"

"From what the King said, yes. It seems to be that way. Anyway, it does not matter. It seems my heart thumps for another." Anastasia blinked.

"Who?" Tauriel smiled brighter.  
"You wouldn't believe it. A dwarf by the name of Kili" Anya ended up smiling too.

"I know who you speak of. I spoke to him earlier. He's quite the charmer" Tauriel laughed quietly.

"Yes. He's quite tall for a dwarf too"

"... That's what I hope will blossom between the King and I"

"Love?" Anya nodded. "You mean... you actually do hope to marry him?"

"Only if I fall in love with him. I just... want to see the true man inside him, you know? Seeing a side of the King that nobody else has seen"

"I understand. I wish you all the luck in Middle-earth"

"Thank you, Tauriel" That was when the door opened, Legolas appearing again.

"The King wishes to see you, Anastasia."

Once again, Anastasia was now before the King, in the throne room. He was sitting in it in his usual manner, with one left crossed over the other and he rested his chin upon his hand whilst the elbow was on the arm of the throne.

"Have you thought about your manners you expressed to me this morning?"

"Yes, my King"

"And?" He awaited his apology, wondering if she really had regained her manners like Legolas had informed him.

"I am sorry, my King" She bowed her head to him. "On my behalf, I know I was wrong to speak to you in such a way, but I'm not all to blame. I shall speak no further about it, for I don't wish to anger you, my King" After that, she was quiet. The King was pleased that she did not go further into blaming him for his own actions.

"Very good" He looked over her head to one of his guards. "Tauriel, bring me my whip" Anya's eyes snapped open as she begun to panic.

"M-my King! You're not going to- are you- I mean- I did nothing wrong-" She stammered but the King raised an eyebrow, having no idea what she was talking about. He stood up from his throne and stepped down, grabbing a hold of the whip Tauriel retrieved for him.

"I wish for you and I to ride into the forest together" Anastasia mentally sighed with relief, more glad than anything that he was not intending to whip her in front of everyone. She even let out a nervous laugh.

"Th-thank goodness"

Thranduil passed her, exiting the hallway. He called out to her.

"Come"

The both of them walked out into the open, woodland surrounding them. The King whistled and within a couple of seconds, a grand elk appeared. Anya stared at the creature in awe, not believing that such a thing existed within the woodland. Another elk appeared behind it, smaller than the first however and they both had a bridle. She knew which one she'd be riding. King Thranduil mounted the taller one, awaiting for Anya to mount hers. She walked over to the elk, slightly nervous.

"Do not be frightened around them. They can sense fear." She listened to the King's words and tried to relax. Her hand went to the elk's neck and she stroked its beautiful, soft, caramel-coloured coat. She was no longer afraid and felt the courage to try and mount it. She held onto the reins and jumped up, however as soon as she felt like she could get on, the elk suddenly moved away, causing her to fall onto her backside with a thud. Anastasia grunted adorably in shock and blinked with innocence as if she had no idea what just happened. The King sighed, dismounting his elk. He held out his hand to her, pulling her up elegantly.

"I see you still lack in grace" She smiled nervously with her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry. I know, I still have yet to improve. I'm trying my best"

"Your best is clearly not good enough" Anya was about to frown but the King suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the elk, causing her to squeak in surprise. The King remounted his elk and he tugged on its reins and kicked once to make the grand elk move onwards. Anya did the same, following the King but more to the side so there was no chance of the elk in front to kick the one behind. Her elk and his were soon side by side.

"Have you ever ridden an elk before?"

"No. I haven't ever ridden anything"  
"Oh? Many elves learn to ride from the age they begun to walk as a child"

"My family were poor and no horses roamed around where we lived"

"Tell me more of your family" Anya was quiet for a moment, but she decided to answer him for this was their opportunity to learn more about each other.

"Mother, father and a brother. Nothing too special. They passed away"  
"How?" Once again, the King was being forward but Anya knew that there was a possibility he understood her pain.

"My mother was sick after I was born and she passed away in her sleep. My father could not cope with her death so he..." Wanting to change the subject to prevent his future bride from becoming sad, Thranduil spoke.

"And your brother?"

"He died an orc attack on our home. He came home tired so he could not see or sense things clearly. He tried to fight the orc off, but it was no use"

"What about you?"

"I... I hid" Thranduil turned his head to the side, glancing at Anastasia who was now looking down, trying to conceal the tears on her waterline. "He was being murdered and I hid"

"Do not blame yourself. You were scared"

"But I could have done something"  
"I am sure you could have, but perhaps your brother did not wish for your help. If he was a brother who cared for his sister, he would have wanted you to have hidden yourself away so you wouldn't meet the same fate as him" She raised her head, glancing her eyes over to his. Their eyes connected for a few moments before Thranduil broke away, looking forward. "That is merely what I think" He stated. But those very words he used to console her had healed the emotional wounds that had been eating away at her for many hundreds of years. She smiled timidly, whispering.

"... Thank you" Within King Thranduil's body, his heart pumped a powerful stride thus beginning a warm feeling within. _'Perhaps there is hope for us after all' _The King thought as the elks continued walking on. The King pulled back on the reins when he saw something grand up ahead and Anya did the same, wondering what the King had seen.

"What is-" He put his hand up, signalling for her to hush. She looked in the same direction as the King and noticed what he was looking at. About a hundred metres away, was a magnificent white stag. Her eyes went wide. The King whispered.

"Does he look familiar to you?" That's when Anya realised. The King could see through the eyes of the stag. She smiled very faintly.

"So you spied on me"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. Either way, I found you" The King dismounted his elk and begun to make his way very slowly towards the stag. Anya stayed put, not wanting to startle the stag like she did last time. As Thranduil approached the stag, the stag did not move away. Not once. All the stag did was lift its head to look at the King and then went back to eating the fern below its head. It was not long before the King was finally in front of the stag and Anya could see Thranduil now resting his palm upon the snout of the stag, gliding his hand up and down its head, between its amazing antlers. King Thranduil turned his head, looking at Anastasia and gestured with his head for her to come over. She hesitated but did as requested. Like the King, she dismounted her elk and walked calmly over to where they were.

Anastasia now stood before the King and the mythical stag.  
"Show no fear, Anastasia" She nodded ever so slightly and stepped forward, reaching her hand out to it. "Slowly" She slowed down the speed of her hand that approached the stag and very soon, the tips of her fingers touched the stag's neck. The stag took a step towards her, allowing her to now glide her hand down its neck. The stag's fur felt more beautiful than any velvet she had ever touched. It was truly a magnificent creature, blessed by the Gods above. Thranduil was impressed by the fact the legendary stag had accepted the touch of another elf. The more things she did, the more he realised... they were truly meant to be.


	6. Chapter 5 - Fallen

Night fell onto the forest of Mirkwood, making the forest more dangerous than ever. The King had summoned Anya to his chamber yet again. This time, however, when she entered his chamber there was another elf in there. It was Tauriel. She smiled at Anya, bowing her head.

"Anastasia" The King spoke next.

"Anastasia, Tauriel shall be assisting you in choosing a dress for the wedding ceremony" Anya looked at the King with her big eyes, not knowing why he had suddenly decided this.

"B-But I thought we agreed-" He raised his hand to silence her.

"Tell me, maiden. If you and I were to fall in love, wouldn't you wish to marry right away?" Anya looked down, refusing to answer the question for her shyness was taking over.  
"I-..." She raised her head to look at the King who had his back to her for he was looking at the carvings upon his walls. "would you, my King?" Thranduil stopped walking, not expecting her to ask his own question back. If they were in private, perhaps he would have replied differently but Tauriel was in the same room as them. "Don't throw my questions back at me. You answer your King. Not answer his question with a question" He spoke firmly in a scolding tone. Not wanting to continue to conversation, Thranduil turned his head to Tauriel. "take her to the room next to my chamber. Do not return her to me until you have found a dress in which she is most happy and comfortable with" Anya looked at her King with a new found emotion. For once he had considered her own happiness and not just his. Tauriel walked out of the King's chamber, Anya soon following her. They entered the room next to the King's chamber and Anastasia was surprised to see that it looked like a huge wardrobe. Many dresses hung from the railings at the back, to the sides other clothes were neatly folded onto racks. There were enough clothes to dress an entire race. Tauriel led Anya to the back where the dresses hung.  
"I can see changes within the King already. You are a worker of miracles, Anastasia" Anya blinked, hearing the older elf say that.

"Y-You can?"

"Of course. Perhaps it's because he's spending more of his time with you now" Anya looked away.

"... He's not as bad as he seemed" It had been a week since the King had danced with her on the night of the ball. In this week, the King had been visiting Anastasia's room in the night, making sure she was feeling well and checking that she had eaten. He took care of her and the little maiden felt more relaxed around him yet had to keep her manners up. She was more punctual than she was a week ago. When the King requested for her to meet him in his chambers, she would be there within minutes, thus pleasing Thranduil. "I feel less scared around him"

"Ah, the King is nothing to be afraid of"

"What makes you say that?"

"He wishes for you to be his wife, so therefore he will be going out of his way to make sure you are safe and happy" Anya looked down, smiling as she thought about what the King said a few minutes ago.

"Yes. Maybe you're right" Tauriel noticed the bashfulness within the young maiden's voice. She turned her head to look at Anya and a grin was plastered across Tauriel's face.

"You're beginning to fall for him" Anastasia's head shot up, looking at Tauriel with shock.

"N-no, I'm not!"

"But you're stuttering-" Anya squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm not falling for him!" Her heart was racing, going against her own words. Tauriel just shook her head, smiling. She shrugged her shoulders, going further down the rails of dresses.

"Very well, if you say so" Tauriel then gasped quietly, pulling out a magnificent dress. The dress was almost pure white, but it had a hint of cream mixed in. Beautiful intricate patterns were on the sides of it, made of lace which were the shapes of flowers. It did not look like the typical elvish dress with the long sleeves. This dress had almost no sleeves, just short shoulders ones and the fabric looked like it belonged to that of a fairy. Anya's eyes were astounded by such a glorious dress. "I believe this may be your dress, Anastasia" Anya walked over to it, her fingertips touching the unique fabric. "Try it on" Tauriel gave the dress to Anastasia and left the room to give her some privacy. Right away, Anya undressed and carefully slipped on the dress that would make any Goddess envy her. Once it was on, Anya walked over to where the full-length mirror was and gazed at her reflection. She never wanted to believe so, but she looked beautiful. The dress made her feel so right, as if she was actually about to get married. That was when tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her pale cheeks. _'We're not getting married though. He doesn't even love me' _She thought to herself, falling to her knees and placing her hands over her eyes.

The young maiden's heart was throbbing in agony for she knew that there was a possibility that the King would not marry her if their relationship were to fail. For the first time in her entire life, she felt like a Goddess, more beautiful than Lady Galadriel. Not only that, but she felt the happiness within her spark, the pit of her stomach telling her that marrying the King was meant to be. And she agreed. The young maiden knew that the King would have to love her in return if they were to get married.

That's when it hit her. She gasped in the midst of her sobbing, her eyes now wide. _'W-why am I crying? It's not like I want to marry him. He kidnapped me from my home, not giving me a choice in the matter...'_ She placed her hand over chest where her heart was. _'But then... why does it hurt so much, knowing that we may not get married in the end?'_ Tauriel knocked on the door, asking if Anastasia was alright, however there was no answer causing the older she-elf to worry. Anya's eyes became softer but tears cloaked their emerald colour. It was getting more clear by the second. The more Anastasia tried to understand the reason why she was in pain, the more she realised. 'Of course... it's so obvious'

Anya slowly stood up, wiping away her tears but when she raised her head, she saw King Thranduil before her. "M-my King" He looked down upon her with his aqua eyes of royalty.

"You have been weeping" Anya shook her head, smiling up at him.

"N-no, I have not, my beloved King"  
"Do not lie to me" Her smile left her lips in hearing his words. He lifted his hand and Anya squeezed her eyes shut, expecting him to slap her as punishment for lying. But he did not. His bent index finger rested against her cheek and caught one of her stray tears. He moved his bent finger back towards his face so he could examine the tear resting there.

"What is this?" The young maiden did not answer the older male, knowing it was perhaps a rhetorical question. "If you were not weeping, then how has it come to be that you have shed tears?" Anya tried to think of an excuse as she looked down upon the stone floor.

"I..." She begun but could not find the right words to say to him. Little did she know that the next words in which the King would speak would make her heart beat for him more.

"Have I not been good to you?" Anya looked up at Thranduil and saw the heartbreaking look within his eyes. Although it was not obvious to the eyes of another, Anastasia could see within the King's eyes that there was guilt. Guilt of him feeling as if he had been mistreating her more than he thought he had. "Did I cause the fall of your tears?" Without thinking, Anastasia held onto the wrist of the King very gently but also in a pleading manner. Her eyes were desperate for him to believe her.

"M-my King. Please do not think you are the one to blame"

"You are not answering the question in which I asked you" He spoke harshly. Anya closed her eyes tightly, pursing her lips together as she lowered her head for a few moments.

"I-It's just..." Swallowing the lump in her throat, and managing to finally stop the rest of her tears from falling, Anastasia lifted her head to show a smile with her eyes remaining closed. "I'm so happy" She lied for Anya thought that there would be no chance in the King loving her in return. How wrong she was to think that.

"Your lying displeases me"

"But I'm not lying, my King" Not wanting to argue with her, Thranduil averted his gaze down to the dress in which she was wearing. His eyes went warm in seeing such beauty. "You wear beauty upon your small body" Thranduil's fingertips curved over loosely, brushing over where Anya's stomach was. He thought about what his advisor had told him the week before the ball was held. About the possibility of his new bride having the opportunity to bear his next child. "The same beauty I saw when we first met" Anastasia's cheeks stained red with bashfulness. Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat.

"I... I-I wouldn't say that"

"I did not ask you say what you thought" His eyes flashed back over to her. "I speak my own words, for I believe in them" The King held her chin in a fragile fashion as if she was made of delicate crystals that would crack at any second. Both of their eyes connected, sending shivers down the young maiden's spine but making the King feel warmth again in the pit of his stomach. "from the very depths of my heart" Anya felt like crying tears of happiness when the King said such things to her but at the same time, she felt sorrow. The more the King spoke like that to her, the deeper in love she was. Anya put her hands back over her ends to hide her blush from him.

The King smiled at the young maiden, noticing she was trying to conceal her shyness away from him in such an obvious way. He brought her hands away from her face, taking them both lightly in his strong hands. "Flaring with colours of the summer once more. You never cease to amaze me" Happiness was struck into the young woman's heart and finally smiled in his presence. _'She smiles and she smiles... innocent without a flaw'_ The King's heart thumped steadily yet loudly. He was taken away from reality just so he could hear his own heart beat. The King was learning to love.


	7. Chapter 6 - His smirk

Young Anya laid in her bed, tossing and turning, as she dreamt about the night her brother died. The moonlight shone through her window and onto her petite figure, covered by the thin silk blanket. It had been less than a few hours since Anya had decided upon the wedding dress in which she would wear if the King wished for them to marry. Her sleeveless white gown that went down to her knees, stuck to her body slightly due to the sweat now forming from the unpleasant dream. The maiden even huffed and puffed helpless, her chest rising and falling dramatically.

The orc slashed its infected blade across her brother's stomach, blood pouring out endlessly. Anya hid in fear like she did all those centuries ago. This time, the orc did not leave. He found Anastasia. The ugly beast snarled at the younger one, hiking over to her with its heavy boots. It grabbed her by the scruff of her hair and roared in her face. In hopes to pathetically defend herself, she hid behind her hands, not wanting to let it see her fear. The orc should no mercy towards her and it plunged its blade into her stomach, multiple times. No screams were heard for she was too busy grunting from the blade cutting through her.

Anastasia shot up from her bed, waking up with a huge gasp of terror. Anya had to look at her surroundings to try and remember where she was, also checking if it was reality. Thankfully for her, it was indeed. She sighed, trying to regain her breath also. She placed her hand over her forehead, feeling the cold sweat there. Anya had never felt so frightened from a dream in a very long time. As a child should would usually have the same nightmare and had done until she attended Thranduil's ball. Since then, she had been dreaming about the King. Anya turned her body so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her small feet on the wooden floor. She thought about Thranduil and the dreams she had with him in.

They were not pleasant to begin with. This was when the King held Anastasia captive. The dreams would contain scenes where he would scold her for every little thing she would do wrong. He would punish her brutally, making her sleep in the cells, giving her leftover food and making her stand in the rain. There would even be times in those dreams where he would raise his hand to hit her, but in reality; he never did do that to her.

Her dreams got better. Ever since he begun to be less selfish. Her dreams turned to bliss, where he would always have his back turned to her but just before the dream would end, he would turn his head to face her and have a look contained with such love. How she wished he would really look at her with love.

Thinking about the King made her want to visit him, but Anya knew it was so late. The moon was past midnight point in the sky, thus proving it was past midnight. He would most likely be asleep in her opinion. But she felt scared also, having the anxiety one gets when they have a bad dream. She did not wish to be in her room any longer, for there were shadows surrounding her, everywhere. Right away, Anastasia stood up, making her way over to her door and exiting. She closed the door behind her and was about to make her way to Thranduil's chamber when she stopped. She wondered if he were to get mad at her for being up so late. Anya imagined what he would do if she were to disturb his slumber. _'He may get angry... I do not wish for that'_

_Creak._

Anya turned around to look at the closed door of her room, knowing the sound came from in there. She then walked away quickly, smiling nervously to herself. _'But there's no harm in seeking safety in the King'_ After passing through any corridors, Anya made her way to King Thranduil's chamber. This was the only room she knew the location of due to the fact that the palace was so large and she had been to Thranduil's chamber enough times also. It was not long before she arrived outside his room, only to see two guards outside it. They looked at her with one eyebrow, each, raised. They both held spears in their hands too. Anya spoke up nervously.

"I-I'm here to see the King" They looked at one another, not sure if the King would want to see visitors so late at night. Anastasia noticed the looks they were giving each other and she spoke again. "I just wanted his company... b-but if it's too late, I'll go" She said, about to turn around, however one already entered the King's chamber to seek his approval. Anastasia was silent, waiting for him to come back. After a few seconds, the guard came back, keeping the door open whilst gesturing with his head for Anya to go inside. She bowed her head quickly to both guards and trotted inside, the door shutting behind her. The young maiden looked around, noticing that the King was not within his actual chamber but was actually outside on the large balcony where he was looking out into the woodland of Mirkwood.

His expression was thoughtful, eyes being distant with perhaps tiredness or too much focus. Reluctantly, Anya walked outside slowly to join the King's side. She turned her head up to him. Now that she was beside him, she could clearly see that Thranduil was a tall man with very broad shoulders, his chest strong looking and arms that seemed they could lift five regular men with ease. Her own eyes went soft and full of wonder, seeing how beautiful and rare his eyes were thanks to the moonlight. They were the brightest blue she had ever seen, more precious than a diamond in a forgotten desert. He did not look at her, but continued looking out into the dark and dank woodland.

"The hour is late and you are awake. What has caused this?" Anya looked away, her eyes falling to the stone floor.

"I..." She trailed off, not wanting to recall her nightmare for it was too horrific for her to handle. The King breathed in through his nose, whilst he remained holding his hands behind his back. His chest came out a little as he breathed.

"Do not shy away from me. I am not one to bite you for your reasoning" She bit the inside of her lip, her eyebrows furrowing up slightly in her discomfort. She felt as if she was about to cry but of course, no tears came to her eyes. She fumbled around with her hands, squeezing them a bit in panic. From the corner of his eye, Thranduil saw this discomfort. He turned his head completely to her, his voice being quiet for comfort. "I shall only listen"

The King had not ordered her to look at him. She raised her head, their eyes hitting each other with smooth compassion. _'He's changed so much'_ Her heart jolted, wanting her to go on for the sake of their love that was ripening.

"I had dreamt of my brother's death" Her head lowered, looking at her hands which were holding each other tightly. "but this time, I paid the price for hiding. Punished for not helping him whilst he called out in terror" Normally, the King would speak however, he was a King of his word. He remained silent to listen as the young maiden put her hands onto the stone plates that formed the railing in a semi-circle. "I know you speak of how he wished for my safety, but there was one thing I hid from you when I informed you about my brother's death..." Her breath rattled from her physical body shaking, her hands slowly clenching into fists. She did all she could to hold her tears back. "My brother called out my name whilst he was being murdered. He wanted my help" Transparent tears fell onto the stone plates. Thranduil's expression did not change whilst he continued to listen. He allowed her to weep for now, so she could finish her confession. Her breathing went heavier than before. "He yelled my name... over and over again... he screamed for my help. I was so scared. Blood leaked all over the floors... I didn't want to die" Her sobs were now controlling her, she could no longer speak for the lump in her throat was unbearable. She choked, her heart aching in extreme agony.

The King, being beside her, place his fair hand upon her back. Very slowly, he stroked her back, making it slide down and then he would put it back to the top of her back, gliding it down repeatedly in order to sooth her. Anya's shoulders continued to shake up and down, whilst weeping. She knew the King was giving her comfort but she was too distraught to react.

"Foolish girl" This caught Anya's attention, making her stop her loud sobs. Turning her head to the King, he placed his hand upon her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "you weep over something that has caused fate to join our paths together?" Anya sniffed, replying to him.

"What do you mean?"

"If a fragile creature such as you were to fight against an orc, your end would be within seconds. Changing your brother's fate by helping him would have been pointless. The result would be both your deaths. If you had met your end all those years ago... you would not be here beside me, enlightening me with your presence" His words captured her heart, her eyes wide from not being able to comprehend what he had just said to her. She was shocked that he still beseeched such enchanting things to her. He wiped away the last tear that left her emerald green eye. "the tears which you shed..." he frowned ever so slightly. "I despise them" Anya smiled, sniffing once more. She bowed her head a little.

"I'm sorry"

"You find humour in my words?" She shook her head.

"No, of course not, my King. I swear. It's just..." She looked at him, his eyes focused on her to read her eyes, making sure that she was being honest. "you have changed since first we met" He said nothing, his eyes looking to her as if he was not impressed. Because she thought he was going to get angry at her, she began to apologise to him, trying to explain what she meant. "W-what I meant was that, you've changed towards me! N-not in everything. Y-you're still a very wise and powerful ruler-"

"You are to blame for that" Her eyebrows furrowed upwards, not understanding what he meant. She felt sadness as he removed his hand from her cheek. _'He blames me for making him change for the good?'_ He tilted his head upwards, looking up at the dark night sky. "It's a blame... that you should be proud of" He looked back at Anya, a very faint smile on his lips. "for I am happy"

Seeing the King smile, made Anastasia smile also. Thranduil's heart was warm, no longer icy like it used to be. This maiden had changed him in a way that could make him happy for many more years to come. He even let out the smallest of chuckles, seeing her white teeth that formed her smile. "You smile so brightly which could make even the sun envy you" Anastasia found her cheeks heating up but she bashfully looked down, smiling with glee. With his lips still in a small tug of a smile, he suggested to her. "If you wish, I shall watch over you tonight" She raised her head, blinking innocently.

"You mean...?" He turned around, walking back into his chamber, Anya following behind him.

"If fear of yourself falling into the nightmare of your brother's death haunts you, you may stay within my chamber for the night"

"I would hate to invade your pri-"

"I am offering you protection for the night. Are you going to refuse your King?" He almost sternly said, making Anya nervously smile. She felt as if she was obliged to accept, but of course, she would never complain. Bowing her head, Anastasia responded to him.

"I shall accept, my King. Thank you" Being completely oblivious for what she was actually up for, she made her way innocently over to his grand elvish bed and sat on the edge of it. She slipped her legs under the blanket and went to lie down when she realised; Thranduil was watching her, still standing. Her eyes went red, her cheeks going red, only now understanding that he would be watching her sleep in such little clothing. As if Thranduil knew exactly what she was thinking about, a smirk plastered across the older male's face.

"Anastasia. If we are to marry, I shall be seeing less of your clothing upon your body when you lay upon my bed. If you blush in the cheeks now, with clothes on, I dread to think what you will be like as my wife... night after night..." He spoke, lust laced within his words. Anya turned her head away from him, her whole face now more red than a rose.  
"I-I'm not nervous or anything! I was just caught off guard for a moment, s-so..."

"Your excuses amuse me" Anya went quiet, lying on her side with her back facing the King. She felt embarrassed, however; he was right. If they were to marry, she would have to get used to the King being so close to her when she wore perhaps nothing. Her embarrassment died down and it was then replaced with the feeling of protection. Her King was watching over her so no horrible dream could ever make its way to her, his future wife.

A couple of hours had passed by and this was when Anastasia opened her eyes a little. She felt a presence beside her, causing her to lift her head a bit to see who it was. She was lying on her stomach so there was no need for her to turn her body. Her eyes connected to the place where the presence had come from, only to see her King, Thranduil lying on his back with his eyes closed. _'He looks so peaceful'_ Of course, she did not expect her King to suddenly lie on the floor for the night so him being on the bed beside her was no surprise. She gazed upon him with such admiration. He looked so tranquil whilst he slept and harmless. Never before has Anya been in this situation which explained why she was so fascinated. Something caught her eye; on the King's chest, where his fair skin was which was not covered by his silver clothing, was a scar. It wasn't too big nor too small. Just a white gash mark.

Her head tilted ever so slightly to the side in seeing this. He was King who had seen and perhaps been in many battles. Even the greatest of Kings escape with scars. When elves require wounds, they are able to conceal them and sometimes even able to heal them completely. The fact that a scar still remained meant that the wound must have been deep. It was over where his heart would be. _'Such a close fatal wound' _Thranduil had been close to death. That's what the scar told.

Anastasia raised her hand and lightly traced the scar with the tips of her fingers. It was smooth, just like the rest of his skin. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Thranduil however. He had been so close to death, and even someone like him must have felt scared. Before she could trace her fingertips over it any longer, Thranduil caught her hand with his, holding it tightly to begin with but his grip loosened. Anya's eyesight went over to his face, seeing his eyes were open but he looked up at the ceiling and not her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" She whispered but he cut her off, gently.

"No... it is fine" Her hand relaxed in his and for a moment, he even brushed his thumb over her hand as he held it. "I had once been in a battle with a dragon. The battle left behind wounds. Wounds that will never go away, no matter how much I try to conceal them" The young elf then replied with something that the King did not expect her to say. Her voice was that of sympathy. Her hand clutched onto his.

"You must have been so afraid" Thranduil looked at Anya, saying nothing but looking at her with his usual cold yet fair face. Her eyes looked away from his and down at the bed. "Facing something so powerful, trying to end something so huge... it must have been frightening"

"... I may have felt fear, but that would never have stopped me from protecting my people" Anastasia smiled a little, resting her head down on Thranduil's chest which made him look down at her in slight surprise. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I had acted when we saw each other on the second day... Legolas was right. You're... a wonderful man" She close to falling off into her sleep again. The King looked back up at the ceiling, his fingers now very lightly running through her fuchsia hair. His voice was quiet but remained deep.

"Cease your constant apologies. I have no interest in them" In truth, hearing such a thing leave his maiden's lips made him feel content, proud to have faced his battles.


End file.
